It is extremely important in still photography to be able to mount a camera in a variety of positions in a quick and efficient manner and the number of positions in which the camera can be adjusted relative to the tripod yet remain fixed thereto when placed in any given position should be infinite.
Prior to the present invention, there has not been a device which can as easily, quickly and efficiently adjust and maintain the position of the camera about three perpendicular axes with the facility to release and clamp the position of the camera about one axis of rotation independently of the two other perpendicular axes of rotation. In addition, right or left hand operation is not possible with existing units.